


The Story of the Pale Horror and the Rich Creature

by ShinyRocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Assassin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Author Projecting onto Wilbur Soot, Baby Wilbur, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Cults, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, God Servant AU, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), I'm Bad At Tagging, Imp Skeppy, Kid Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Smut, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Psychopath Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scary Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Summoning, Summoning Circles, Swords, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade hates soul fire, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Violence, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worldbuilding, demon badboyhalo, dream is scary, friend, i didn’t know that was a tag, mom puffy, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, philza minecraft, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks
Summary: Technoblade and Dream have been friends for thousands of years. They are close associates but the public didn’t need to know that.Everything changes after Technoblade doesn’t have the gut to kill a baby and Dream gets injured and goes to him.Not a shipfic, normalize holding hands with the bros 😔👌
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 39
Kudos: 384





	1. Techno kidnaps a child

**Author's Note:**

> let’s be gods!! the perks are great!
> 
> Came up with this after watching a good omens animatic. Dream is literally an ancient horror and Technoblade is a rich assassin pig boi.
> 
> I will include SBI + tubbo, fundy and ranboo.

In a world full of mortals, the few who were blessed with abilities only of the wildest of desires, ruled supreme.

These people were widely known, and were humanized and their actual personalities were twisted into presentable husks of shiny smiles and good doing. Two of these people were known as Dream and Technoblade. 

Dream was the servant of the God of Chaos, their form fitting his description. Their crouched long, pale legs were covered by the deep emerald cloak, which covered most of their pale long body. Their arms reached down to the ground, despite the fact they are almost 7 feet.

An emerald brooch shone at their spindly neck, attached to their sharp yellow teeth, curved in a grin, and they’re face which was covered by a porcelain white mask. 

Few had seen them without the mask, claiming it to be the most horrific and fear inducing things they’d ever laid their eyes on. Fewer had seen them without the cloak.

Technoblade was the servant and head worshipper of the Goddess of Blood. His usual attire was something only a royal could afford to wear. A blood red cloak, with white fur at the collar. He wore a white shirt under it, and wear black trousers and black dress shoes. 

His body glittered with gold and jewels, carved to perfection and the crown jewel, quite literally, was his crown, decorated with jewels so expensive, not even kings could get them.

Though his attire was quite wonderful, many would say his face was not. His face resembled that of a pig, littered with scars. 

His snout had a golden piercing, most of the areas that could have a piercing would. His eye was crimson red and the other was as white as a cloud on a spring’s day. He had a taste for clothing, and blood.

Something the public did not know however, is that both of them were friends, who had similar, if not the same, goals and missions. Because of this, they bumped into each other quite often. This was one of those wonderful, yet unwelcome times.

Technoblade was walking down the marble and granite hall, his bloody shoes clacking, making an almost unbearable amount of sound. He was sent to kill a family of nobles, in the upper crust. 

They had been disruptive to the rituals because of the annoyingly loud parties they would throw to gain popularity amongst the other important citizens. 

They consisted of a father, a mother and a newborn infant, known as William. He hadn’t had the heart, to the delight of the voices. They also hated killing young souls and poor animals. They had lives.

He was cradling the child in his arms while walking rather slowly down the hall, cooing gently and letting it bite his calloused hand. The voices were patronizing and seemed to admire him for sparing the child. These voices were annoying, but helpful at times.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud crash and thump a few meters up ahead, in a room that he had not seen. The child started crying and grabbing for him, tears streaming down his cheek. 

Technoblade looked at him and started cradling him more, giving him a finger to hold on to. Technoblade eyed the room until a figure he recognized limped out, their long green cloak covered in blood in a peculiar spot. The mask was cracked near his mouth and his teeth were clenched into a frown. 

“Techno! Techno! We have a problem!” Dream half ran half limped behind him and put his hand where the blood was. Technoblade looked back at him, William and then he heard shouting from the room.

Technoblade tapped Dream and grabbed his spindly thin hand, Dream put his other hand that was on his chest over his mouth to restrain a yelp. Technoblade ran down the hallway, running past the door, alerting people inside. 

Technoblade ran at an inhumane speed while Dream caught up behind, noticing Wilbur. “Why do you have a damn baby?” Technoblade didn’t even look back, sounding out of breath, yelled “Killing kids is too far man!” 

Technoblade eventually got to to the balcony he used to get in the mansion. He locked the glass doors behind them and noticed William was curling in to him. Technoblade heard shouting behind them. 

He let go of Dream’s hand, to the creature’s delight. He tucked William into him and looked at the gardening shed about 20 meters away, including distance from the balcony. Dream looked at him, and said, scared

“I can’t jump that! I just got fucking stabbed!” Technoblade rolled his eyes “Yeah yeah, daddy long legs.”

Dream sighed and jumped on the railing. Technoblade climbed on to the railing and they both readied themselves to jump. The shouting got louder when they could hear the running of the mortals. Technoblade tapped him “Yo, we gotta jump.”

Dream held his hand, and Technoblade held it back. They both jumped and held on to each other so they didn’t pass out and didn’t have to deal with torture. They were never creative.

They both landed on the shed, and it broke under the weight of Dream, who was about 6’9 crouched, and Technoblade, who was 6’8. Technoblade’s feet were not damaged, even if he was not wearing his shoes, he would be fine because of his hooves.

Dream’s humanoid uncovered feet, however, were bleeding and bruised by the time he could walk without immediately falling. Technoblade sighed and took him over his shoulder, also holding Wilbur.

“That was a horrible idea, Techno.” Technoblade nodded and asked the voices for strength, which they granted with concern of torture and Dream being injured. The voices were fond but skeptical of him.


	2. Dream did fucky wucky and still is a tank and techno is still having morals and being a wine mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudududu dooo dudududu doooo
> 
> Dream realizes his injuries were worse then he thought and Technoblade helps him, despite the fact that he only stole shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speedran this bitch. please enjoy 😊 
> 
> Also I swear Tubbo, Tommy, Phil, Ranboo and funny will be here soon, considering I’m on a writer’s rush

After Technoblade managed to carry Dream far away enough, with the help of the voices and his determination to help his friend and the baby. He stopped on the outskirts of the woods of the noble’s mansion. 

He sat Dream down on a tree root, Dream’s legs immediately scrunching up in discomfort. “Why’d you sit me here? It’s uncomfortable.” Technoblade rolled his eyes and brought William to his chest, and starting cooing to him and wiping his tears.

Dream leaned back and scoffed at the sight. What’s the point of attachments and morals? He should be grateful for morals, since Techno didn’t leave him at the mansion, but he still did not understand them.

Technoblade sat on his knees, and waited until William calmed down to trust Dream with him.

Technoblade tapped Dream and held out his arms to give them William. Dream looked at William, and reluctantly held the child and waited until Technoblade came back with about 10 twigs. The bare minimum. 

Technoblade rubbed the twigs together, and they lit ablaze. The tall trees stretching for miles, and the cicadas chirping. The leaves falling and the dirt and gravel being annoying. The grass was few in these parts, because water had a hard time getting here.

“Dream, give me the child.” Dream barely processed that they was still holding the baby, and quickly gave him to Technoblade. Technoblade gave a calloused finger to William, who immediately began biting it.

The smoke from the fire calmed Dream. It reminded them of burning down villages and witch burnings. Suffering was something that comforted them. They did not enjoy it, but it made them feel at home, despite the fact they didn’t have one.

After William managed to fall asleep, Technoblade set out the fire to not alert possible agents, and said to Dream “Show me your feet.” 

Dream leaned back against the tree and replied “Woah, woah buddy. We don’t know each other that we—“ Technoblade growled and snapped the twig he was holding with his other hand. “Okay, okay, alright.” 

Dream untucked their injured foot from their crossed legged position and reluctantly set it near Technoblade. Technoblade picked up his ankle and examined their foot, not too close for extreme discomfort, but it was still awkward.

Technoblade examined the foot. This was going to be a liability. “This is gonna be so mildly inconvenient. Why’d you hurt your foot?” Dream groaned and said “It was your plan! We could’ve just grabbed on to a vine and climbed down!” 

Technoblade tilted his head and questioned “There were vines? That’s bad housekeeping.” Dream facepalmed and leaned against the tree until their legs were kicking the twigs. “We can’t sleep here, the agents are still looking.” 

Dream said abruptly. Technoblade responded “We both don’t need sleep, and who were those guys? They seemed to mildly dislike you.” Dream scoffed and somberly replied “Everything’s mild to you, isn’t it?” They tucked away into his cloak before Technoblade could respond.

They waited around until Dream realized they were still bleeding from the chest, sure it was only enough to cut shallow skin and their brain was great at suppressing pain, but they were still worried. 

They opened their cloak slightly, ignoring Technoblade, whose vision flickered over for a moment, before paying attention to the baby, who was trying to chew a blade of grass.

They saw a deep red pit, that faded and splotched over their body. The amount of blood was surprising, considering he barely felt it after he fell in to the shed. “Uhh, Techno? I might be dying of blood loss.” 

Technoblade looked at Dream while pulling the child from the ground after removing the grass from it’s mouth “We can steal from a cleric or s’mthing. Maybe we can get some clothes as well.” Dream nodded, too distracted by the scent of blood.

The only thing that snapped them out was when Technoblade snapped his fingers, “Yo, hocus pocus focus, pal.” Dream scoffed and covered up the wound again. 

After about a few minutes, Dream stood up with mild aching, and walked towards the outskirts “Woah, woah! Dream! Sit down!” 

Technoblade stood up, still holding the baby and steadied Dream with his hand “You still haven’t healed.” Dream snarled “I’m not gonna heal if you keep fucking around.” Technoblade rolled his eyes and walked with the limping Dream.

William started crying half way and they had to stop and calm him “Calm down, buddy. We’ll get some food when we get to the village.” 

He eventually calmed down and they kept walking, the only difficulty coming from Dream, who tripped a few moments after. Technoblade had laughed, but helped them up. 

Once they had arrived, it was barren, the only life being agents searching for them. Technoblade had walked through the gate like he was walking into his house. 

The agents immediately noticed and began running toward him. Dream raced forward and snapped the nearest neck with brute force. Technoblade grinned and distracted William from the screams of the men who Dream was killing.

After all the agents in the immediate vicinity were dead, which was about five, Dream was showered in blood and did not look presentable. Technoblade said to him “Dude, you gotta leave.” 

Dream looked at him, and even with the mask he could tell he was defensive “But what about you? You can’t fight with a child!” Technoblade snickered “Yeah, yeah.” Technoblade waved him away and Dream sulked out the gateway, still sitting near on guard, but still sad.

After Technoblade was done stealing, he had 4 better health potions, some baby clothes and bandages for the road. He raced out the gate and tried to find Dream. He did not expect Dream to jump down thick branches from the treetops. “What the fuck, Dream?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao tank dre, also Dream is not an anime boy, he is literally the shy guy scp, but with a mask and a green cloak with an emerald brooch. And no jaw thing and extreme anxiety.
> 
> Also, despite this world being full of mortals, not all of them are entirely human, like fundy.


	3. PHILZA MINECRAFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade heals Dream and summons a particular friend of his (proceed to chapter title)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Tommy, Tubbo, fundy and Ranboo will be here soon in like a few chapters be patient plz

After Technoblade had healed Dream, also done by handing him two potions and watching him chug it. Dream had to pull up his mask, Technoblade knew to look away, as Dream had anxiety when people were looking at him without the mask on.

“We should message Phil to pick us up. He’s never busy.” Technoblade scoffed “Why can’t you call George, oh wait, he’s always sleeping.” 

Dream swished the remaining potion juice and then proceeded to smash the bottle on the ground. “Hey, watch it! The baby is still here!” Dream laughed and began walking a few meters around the village walls. Technoblade ran to catch up with him.

“Dude, I’m already carrying all the potions and clothes and the damn baby.” Dream looked over, still walking “Okay, so?” Technoblade groaned “Help me you nerd!” 

Dream laughed and took the clothes and potions, tucking them into the pockets in his cloak. The baby was still wrapped in a silk blanket Technoblade took to wrap him after he stole him.

Technoblade handed Dream William, and went to find a twig for a summoning spell. Dream took the baby and sat down with everything else. The baby was making grabby hands at him, and he didn’t know what to do.

Dream handed him a thin finger, like what Technoblade did, and William immediately took it and starting biting. Dream bared it until Technoblade came back, with a sharpened stick.

Technoblade started drawing a summoning circle in the dirt, and once he was done, he tapped the edge and it started glowing purple. Technoblade stepped back, into the dawn.

The circle lit ablaze in soul fire, Technoblade really, really hated soul fire, so he skidded away. The fire formed into the shape of a human, until 6 feet wings exploded out of where their shoulder blades were located.

The fire turned into Philza. Philza was a humanoid middle aged man, with black crow wings spread out to their full 6 foot length and height. His bucket hat and cloak tied to his waist were both dark mint with white stripes. 

His cloak was tied to his waist by a white ribbon, and his cloak also had a somewhat unnoticeable hood. He wore black dress pants with socks and sandals. His cloak had two holes roughly cut to the tip of Phil’s shoulders, to the bottom of his shoulder blades.

There was a buckle in between both of the holes, which he used to put on his shirt, and make his wings comfortable. Philza landed on the ground and said “Hey, mate. How’s it going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHILZA MINECRAFT
> 
> Also imma quote Ranboo here “The Dream smp is like dnd except everyone writes their story”


	4. Dream pov I think also he gets stalked by a child then adopts that child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, Technoblade and Phil part ways. While Dream is running back, he comes across something he did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one m8s. Also ranboo pog

Technoblade sighed when the fire was gone and he heard Phil’s voice. He crawled back over and sat on his knees “Phil, Phil, can you get us home, Phil?” Phil looked at him, then Dream “Is that a fucking baby?!” William woke up and started crying.

Phil looked guilty when he plucked William out of Dream’s arms, to the dismay of the creature. Phil gently rocked William as he cried, alerting the townsfolk on the other side of the rather unfortified wall.

After William fell asleep again, Phil asked “How did you get them?” Technoblade shifted nervously, now getting up “I couldn’t kill him—“ Phil turned around “You were going to kill him?” 

Dream stood up to their full height, which was roughly 8’3 feet “You got a problem, P̵̢͚͚̳̙͍̒͐́̿̈͌̓̐͠͠ḩ̵͎̞͈̘̠̠͎̜̰͚̫͖̈́̔̇̎̒́̈͑̍̈́̌͒̔͜͝į̴̜͚̫̍̾̏̈́̓́̚͝͝l̴̙͈̪͎̇̓̒̐̏͐͋̽͑?̴̡̧̖͎̬͈̤̰͇͎̼͐̿̆͌̌̓̂͂͊̂̇͜͝͠” Phil shook his head, not intimidated by the creature, despite their stature and distorted words.

“I am merely questioning his morals, calm down ya fuck.” Dream sighed and crouched down and said “A̴̬̝̔̏s̸̫̪̆ ļ̴̛o̷̮͛ng as your sure.” Phil smiled at him and pulled a compass out of his cloak, a compass bound to a lodestone at Technoblade’s house. 

“It’s pointing north. Where are we, exactly?” Phil said, curious. They seemed to be outside a disconnected village surrounded by trees, tall ones at that, with worryingly few grass. 

Technoblade said “Uhhh, don’t be mad Phil, but umm, we’re in France.” Phil snapped his head to Technoblade “WE ARE WHERE?!” Technoblade shushed him in favor of William.

Phil sighed and said to Dream “Listen mate, you gotta leave cause I can’t carry you and Techno.” Dream nodded and said “I have plans anyway. I’ll visit soon.” They waved and stood to their full height, and jumped to thick branches

And maneuvered to the treetops. Phil laughed as he left “What a fucking loser.” Technoblade chuckled with him, and they walked through the forest with the baby.

When Dream was a few days into their journey, making impressive distance, they noticed signs that he was being followed. Glowing eyes were uncomfortably close to them, and they heard breathing and footsteps when they were on the ground. 

It wasn’t their breathing.

One week in, and they had enough. Once they saw the eyes again, they ran towards it at inhuman speed. It was surprisely fast and able to blend in. They almost lost it until he saw the glow again.

They went up behind it and death gripped his shoulder. They heard a yelp and felt them struggling. “You’ve been following me for a lonnngggg time, pal. Care to explain?”

The stalker whimpered and said “M-my name is Ranboo, I- uhh, I just wanted to study you for a bit..” Dream cocked their head “S̸͈͎͌̉̕t̸̢̃́̈́͆̉ų̶̦͇̤̉̉ḍ̷̯̮̘̫̐̊̋ỹ̵̢̛̯̉͐ͅ?̷͚͖́” Ranboo jerked back when Dream’s grip loosed when they said that. 

Ranboo knew he couldn’t leave, then he would just die. Ranboo twitched violently and sat down in the fetal position. Dream looked down on the pitiful creature. It seemed to be an enderman.

It was not, though. Half of it was white and the other half was black. The eye on the white side was red and the other green. It was wearing a tattered dress suit and had bandages spread across it’s legs and arms.

Dream calmed down, reminding himself that this was probably a kid, and that they didn’t like killing kids. Dream turned away and went back to their campsite. They did need to sustain and reenergize himself. 

Ranboo ran after them to catch up, he was starving since he couldn’t catch anything, and he usually got food from his friend, Tommy. “Wait up! I haven’t ate in like 5 days!” Dream snapped their head back.

“You haven’t what?!” Ranboo twiddled his fingers as Dream stared at him. He didn’t exactly look malnourished, but he still was very hungry. Dream studied him. He could see him better in the light of the forest, as it was noon.

Ranboo’s dress suit had a roughly cut red tie, and his suit was tattered at the end, the sleeves and collar. His black slacks were torn at the knees and ankles. He had terribly wrapped bandages that were bleeding through on his right elbow, and another noticeable bandage on his left calf.

Dream grabbed Ranboo by the thin wrist and dragged him to his campsite, where they had killed a deer and was eating it. They had cooked it, of course. Ranboo’s mouth watered at the sight. He was so hungry.

Dream sat him down and cut him a serving and watched him wolf it down. Dream was a bit fond of smaller, humble creatures. That was why they killed them.

Ranboo was so hungry. He hadn’t realized it earlier until he was eating, but god was that deer good. He was so used to apples and bread nowadays. Once he was done, he was still hungry, but he didn’t want to bother them.

Dream then cleaned up their campsite and asked Ranboo “Do you want to come with me?” Ranboo nodded furiously. Dream then grabbed his hand and ran through the forest, Ranboo eventually managing to jump on their back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to give kudos if ya liked it and next one will be techno pov I swear man don’t leave


	5. DODODODO DUUUUU DODODODO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade and Phil start leaving, but the town already knows they are there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late luvs,,, I was in school and lazy and trying binding with bras ‘n shit

After Technoblade couldn’t hear Dream snapping too thin branches, or his grunts, he began walking away from the village with Phil. He was about 100 feet from the village when he heard the clank of armor and the shouting of guards. 

“Phil, I hear guards, we gotta go.” Technoblade said to him, quiet enough for no one else to hear. Phil nodded and started flapping his wings. Technoblade waited for him until he started flying.

The trees were spread wide enough that he would be able to fly with discomfort, and they were tall enough to fly high enough so arrows would have less accuracy trying to shoot him down.

Technoblade began running as fast as Phil was flying, until Phil was right above Technoblade. Technoblade heard the guards come closer and motioned for Phil to fly faster. Phil compiled and starting flying a lot faster. Technoblade adjusted his pace.

The guards heard them running, and followed the sound. They got so close, and they caught a glimpse of Technoblade. They saw a swaying royal cape, and a glorious crown.

They almost stopped, thought it was royalty, until they saw Phil. They immediately took out their crossbows and started trying to shoot him while running, ignoring Technoblade.

The dirt crunched and grass swayed under their feet. All animals darted away. The crossbow’s accuracy was not good, considering they were running and how high up Phil was. They couldn’t see it, but Phil was smiling.

Technoblade had to dodge all the arrows that were burrowed into the ground. He couldn’t speak because they could learn who he was, but if he could speak, he would would’ve complained so much.

There were about 12 guards behind them, and while they would’ve been easy to take down, they were trying to get to the shore, which was near, as fast as possible. Phil laughed as he saw Technoblade almost trip over an arrow.

Technoblade had to swerve away from the soldiers, risking losing Phil. Phil had good eyesight though, despite his age. Phil had managed to follow him, and they had a bit of a disadvantage because of the daylight, but they could still lose them.

Phil was bored of this, after about 20 minutes. His wings were tired, and so was he. He dropped down enough to pick up Technoblade by the arms, and flew up. 

Technoblade started staying perfectly to make this easier on Phil. He was scared. What if Phil got shot down and injured, what if Phil couldn’t hold him and was too weak to fight?

He was shoved out of his train of thought because an arrow whizzed past his floppy ear. “Phil! Phil, you gotta go a bit faster!” Technoblade whisper-yelled and Phil groaned out “Jesus, mate! I’ll try I can!”

Phil eventually eyed the far shore, using it as a motive to save Technoblade. Phil sucked it up and pulled Technoblade up higher, pulling a yelp from the other’s throat. 

Phil laughed at that, and continued using his last bits of strength to get to the shore, where Technoblade could lead him to his boat and they could leave this place. William was awake and crying his lungs out, the second Technoblade was pulled into the sunlight. 

He was asleep to entire time they were flying and dodging, to the surprise of them both. They did not know how he managed it. “IS THAT A FUCKING BABY?!” One of the guards yelled.

Phil started trying to fly faster, but he used too much speed and strength. His speed started decreasing and he started falling. Technoblade realized this and started holding on to William for dear life.

When Phil was over dirt, gravel and sand, he was about 3 meters from the ground. Technoblade started preparing himself to run as fast as possible, and possibly carrying Phil. 

The preparing was worth it when Phil let him go, and he landed on his feet. Phil flew a few more feet before falling on his side on gravel. Technoblade ran to him and handed him the baby.

“Oh thanks, I needed this literal fucking baby.” Phil said, snarkily. Technoblade rolled his eyes and picked him Phil. Phil yelped and held on to William and tried to calm him down, because his crying was hoarse now, pained.

The guards were still in the forest, but when they came to the shore, Technoblade was already half way to his boat. The guards starting going faster, but it was useless in the long run. Once Technoblade got in the boat, he placed Phil down and got in the front and started rowing as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip in the next chapter, so Wilbur’s like 3 and Phil moved away to his hardcore world aka he went off to the  
> wilderness and started grinding.
> 
> Also TUBBOX


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur stayed up too late, and Technoblade let’s him have his fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a schedule for this? What kind of schedule should I have for this shit? 
> 
> Lemme know in the comments dahlings

About 3 years later, Technoblade was sitting on the floor near the window, sharpening his sword. The moon gleamed and shined. The light from the lantern beside him provided a warmth. The clack of shoes on wood sounded above him.

Technoblade looked at the ladder in front of him, and saw William, now named Wilbur. He was in a very oversized yellow sweater, going farther then his feet. He was holding a floppy blue sheep plush, with a few miscolored patches.

“Hey, buddy. What are you doing up so late?” Technoblade said. Wilbur must’ve not been aware of him, since his back was still turned to Technoblade. Wilbur jumped off the ladder.

“I was bored as fuck.” Wilbur replied, calmly. Technoblade did not care about his language. He picked it up from Phil. “Well, what would you like to do?” Technoblade said to him. Wilbur shrugged and walked next to him, looking at the sword.

Wilbur sat down, cautiously, as if he was expecting a remark or insult. Technoblade kept sharpening his sword, the sound filling the room. Wilbur seemed fascinated by the sword, observing every edge and curve.

“Ya wanna touch it?” Technoblade said to him, noticing his behavior. Wilbur seemed surprised “Uh, sure.” Technoblade handed him the netherite sword, and Wilbur held it like Technoblade had when he was sharpening it.

He ran his hand over the side, to the tip then the hilt. He seemed so curious about the sword that Technoblade had to stifle a laugh. Wilbur pricked his hand on the tip, and continued holding it until Technoblade motioned for him to give it back.

When Wilbur gave Technoblade back the sword, he continued sharpening it. “‘M tired, Technoblade.” Wilbur said, leaning against his lower arm “Mhhmm.” Technoblade murmured.

Wilbur clutched his blue sheep plushy and leaned into Technoblade more. Technoblade sighed and put his sword and sword sharpener to the side and grabbed Wilbur. Wilbur yelped and held on to the plush for life.

Technoblade moved him on to his knee and leaned against the wall. Wilbur settled down and leaned into his chest and closed his eyes. Technoblade wrapped his arms around Wilbur and moved him into his lap. 

Wilbur leaned into Technoblade’s knee and put his feet up on his other knee. Technoblade wrapped his arms around him and closed his arms around him. They were both asleep within a few minutes.

In the morning, Phil woke up and began going to the floor beneath him to make food. When he got down the ladder, he saw Technoblade sitting cross legged, with his arms wrapped around Wilbur, who was laying on his knee and holding his plush.

Phil smiled at them and decided to make some food for them. He made some steak and laid it infront of them. He was never going to let them forget this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or feedback or suggestions for schedules in the comments luvs,,, wanna have sumthing y’all can look forward too!! 😘


	7. FUCK PHILZA MINECRAFT ALL MY HOMIES HATE PHILZA MINECRAFT /j/j/j/j/j/j/j/j/j/j

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is sad because Phil was mean to him, and Technoblade tries to console him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna experiment with bad dadza, also Tommy and Tubbo will be here soon, be patient luvss!!

The voices had been rather quiet the last few days. Technoblade thought they were busy, reminiscing about his earlier years or perhaps invading other’s minds. It was possible. They had done it to Phil.

He had to leave for a month or so, to do a few missions, maybe check up on Dream. Why was that the first thing he thought of when going back to the thought of leaving? He shrugged it off and continued packing. He had to wash his cloak of mob blood.

He’d do it later, he figured, and continued getting food and a few potions for a worst case scenario. Once he was finished packing up, his inventory consisted of a stack of steak, a few golden apples, 2 strength potions and a healing potion.

His leather bag was slightly overpacked, considering it’s small size, but he would eat soon enough. He slinged it over his shoulder and was going to climb down the ladder when a small hand tugged on his cape.

He got off the ladder and turned around. It was Wilbur who looked as if he was crying. He was gripping his plush and wiping his eyes. He was still in the sweater. Technoblade kneeled down to near his height. 

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” Technoblade said to him, cocking his head. Wilbur shook his head and hiccuped “P-Phil yelled a-at me.. for stealing some of his TNT.” Wilbur held the plush in his arms, for comfort.

Wilbur leaned forward and nestled his head into Technoblade’s cloak for comfort, and as he did so, Phil came through the door next to them, stone faced seeing his child’s despair. He left the house again, not even looking at Technoblade.

Technoblade hugged Wilbur and asked him “Do you wanna come with me, kid?” Wilbur peeked up at him “Are ya leaving?” Technoblade shook his head. “At least I can get away from Phil. I’ll do it.” Wilbur responded, his words muffled.

Technoblade picked him up, and climbed down the ladder with one hand, and Wilbur’s hand wrapped around his neck. The voices were pitching up. He almost fell from the shock of them. They were screaming at him, to go kiḷ̸̻̚l̵̟̪̈́̍ͅ P̵̡̖̤̟͖̙͔̹͚̈́h̶̨̢̡̨̛̩̣͓̓̔̍͑͛͛̓̈́͜͝͝i̸̡̢̘͓̦̭̖̻͕̳͌̓l̷̡̛̤͕̜̜͎͚͒̉̉̏͒́͌́̕.

He dismissed them as best he could, and stood in the chest room, Wilbur’s head nestled in the curve of his neck. He walked out the door, and petted Carl on the nose. He had gotten Carl a few months ago, and the horse was quite useful.

He opened the stable and put Wilbur on the ground. Wilbur pouted as Technoblade got on the horse. Wilbur made grabby hands at Technoblade and Technoblade scoffed. Technoblade picked him up and put him in front of him.

Wilbur leaned forward and rested his head on the horse’s neck. He death gripped the sheep plush. Technoblade grabbed the reins and guided Carl out of his stable. Once Carl started going faster, Technoblade saw Phil on the porch, his eyes puffy.

Technoblade gripped Wilbur’s shoulder, protectively as They rode in to the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwo Philza Minecraft,,, *notices your sword*


	8. Working on mental health pog I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade tries to deal with Wilbur’s emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My homemade binder is working!! I’m genderfluid and go by all pronouns,,, also I swear clingyduo will  
> be here soon!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it by kudos, or bookmarks or comment
> 
> ONLY 78% OF YOU ARE ACTUALLY SUBSCRIBED—

Technoblade was about 2 days into his trip, and he was actually enjoying his time, expect he was concerned for Wilbur. He seemed too cautious and nervous, despite he wasn’t with Phil anymore. Mortals confused him.

Major things Wilbur did was listen carefully for footsteps, flinch when Technoblade came out unexpectedly and he was very quiet. Not in a speaking way, but with his movements.

Technoblade didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, and he didn’t know how to deal with mortals or emotions and such. He decided to accommodate his needs, try to keep his footsteps gentle and alert him when he was coming.

Wilbur responded positively, but was confused. “Why are you being so nice?” Wilbur asked him one day, while they were riding on Carl in the plains “Your a nice kid, and you deserve a break.” Technoblade responded, calmly.

“I don’t need your pity, I can take care of myself.” Wilbur said to him, rather petty. Technoblade nodded and continued riding. He was going to the nearest village, and the one he stole from so long ago.

4 hours later, Wilbur was asleep and Technoblade was a bit tired. He tied Carl’s reins on the thickest branch he could find, the horse was strong. He picked Wilbur up and patted him on the back.

“C’mon buddy, wake up.” Technoblade murmured. Wilbur stirred and said “‘m tired, ya bitch.” Wilbur hit him weakly on the back. Wilbur nestled his head into his neck, and yawned. 

“Ya wanna keep sleeping?” Technoblade asked, laughing after. Wilbur nodded weakly, and closed his eyes. It was twilight, so it would have been appropriate for him to sleep. The voices were fawning and praising Wilbur.

Technoblade sat down near Carl, and huffed “Tuckered out, huh kiddo?” Wilbur nodded and curled into him. Technoblade leaned into the tree behind him and closed his eyes.

The next morning, Wilbur and Carl were both asleep, and the sun was barely up. Wilbur was falling out of his arms a bit, and Technoblade didn’t want to wake him up accidentally.

Wilbur woke up a few minutes later, and said “Techie, ya awake?” while tapping his shoulder. Technoblade responded “M’yeah. Ya wanna start moving?” Wilbur let go of Technoblade and turned around, still leaning on him.

Wilbur got up and patted Carl on the nose. Carl huffed and stood up. Technoblade pulled a steak out of his bag, and ate it. Wilbur eyed his bag and looked at it hungrily. Technoblade gave him a piece of steak and they both ate.

After they finished eating, they got on Carl and rode until they were tired again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Country road,, take me hOME—
> 
> Should I do daily updates and shit? Would y’all like that?


	9. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit holy shit holy shit

1000 hitssss!! I’m so happy I got here! Thank you all so fucking much for getting this amount of attention on this shit! There will be a new chap tomorrow I swear!!


	10. Clingy bitch energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur goes to steal, and brings something he shouldn’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTTA GO FAST YA MOTHERTRUCKERS WOOO

Once they had arrived at the village, they had to figure out a plan. “I could go in and steal, I’m small.” Wilbur said, rather confident in his answer. Technoblade rolled his eyes “That could work, but do you know the map out of the village?” 

Wilbur said “No, I’ve never been here.” Technoblade said “Can you just like, dig up your memories from 3 yea—“ “Oh my god, Technoblade.” Technoblade laughed and said “Seriously though, we need a good plan.”

After about 20 minutes of bickering, they managed to come up with a subpar plan.   
Technoblade would sneak Wilbur in, and he would just run around and go in to buildings and steal whatever.

It was night, so it would be difficult to see him, and he was very fast. Technoblade carried Wilbur to the entrance, and dropped him off there. “Remember, if they attack you, go for the kneecaps.”

A few hours later, Wilbur came out with 6 bread, an invisibility potion, and 2 children. Technoblade didn’t even notice the kids at first, but when they were out of the forest again, they didn’t have any cover.

“Wilbur, why the heck are there children with you?” Wilbur shrugged and continued walking, with the children behind his back. “Wilbur, don’t ignore me. Send these children back.”

Wilbur looked behind him, the children still clinging to him “I don’t know what kids your talking about.” Technoblade made a sound of confusion. One of the children stifled a giggle. Technoblade walked up to one of them, and picked them up by the back of the shirt.

They struggled and finally said “Let me go, ya motherfucka!” And grabbed his arm. Technoblade groaned, knowing these children would be completely useless in the long run. Technoblade put them down, and they scurried back to their friend.

One of the kids had stubby horns, and brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green sweater with colored patches. They looked to be about 2. They were wearing torn brown jean shorts, and dirty white socks. Their tail flicked occasionally.

The other child had blonde hair and blue eyes, with a red shirt. His face, arms and legs were covered in bandages. He was also wearing shorts and socks. He looked like a regular human.

“Alright, c’mon kids.” Technoblade said, defeated “Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toob and tOMY


	11. TOOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur try to do something nice for Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo I overslept take some fluff

These kids were surprisely not high maintenance, they mostly took care of themselves. They were still a lot of trouble, though. Technoblade was sitting on a tree root, because he had too many humans to ride on his horse.

Tommy and Tubbo were trying to sharpen a thick twig next to him using a sharp stone. “How old are you?” Technoblade asked them “We’re big men.” Tommy said while pointing at his chest “We are 4.” 

“Eh, I guess that’s old enough to hunt.” Technoblade shrugged. Tubbo continued sharpening the twig while Tommy talked to him. Technoblade didn’t know what they were gonna do with the twig.

Once the twig was sharp enough to break skin, Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur set off into the forest. They were going to hunt for food, since Technoblade seemed tired. Wilbur wanted to do something for him, while the other two were just bored.

They stalked through the forest while Technoblade was sleeping, and looked for a deer or a rabbit. They didn’t have high hopes. The dirt crunched under their feet and the cicadas buzzed. The grass waved in the breeze.

The trees were creaking and they could hear a woodpecker. They were walking for about 20 minutes, never straying far from Technoblade. They followed every sound and made sure to be quiet to not wake him up.

They had heard footsteps, and had followed them. They saw a small deer, and started stalking it. Wilbur knew the basics of hunting from Technoblade and showed them how to stalk. 

After about 5 minutes, Tommy pounced and overpowered the animal, as quietly as possible.   
They managed to hold it down and stab it until it died. Wilbur picked it up, and blood soaked his clothes. 

The deer’s lifeless eyes stared back at him, and the several stab wounds caved into it’s abdomen.

They carried it back to the camp and lied it down and wondered what to do with it. They whispered “We could make a fire, and roast it.” “We would need to skin it first.” “What if it’s infected?” They didn’t finish before Technoblade woke up from the stench.

“What the hell is that?” Technoblade asked. Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy looked around nervously until Technoblade sighed and said “If you guys were hungry, I could’ve given you food.” They continued looking around until Technoblade picked up the deer and threw it about 5 feet away.

Technoblade reached into his bag and pulled out 3 steak and handed it out to Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur. They gobbled it up in a very short amount of time. Tommy said after he was done “Big man, I was just bored as fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to kudos or bookmark if you want to!!


	12. Mental health w/ the clingyduo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade, Tommy and Tubbo bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwU *notices your t pose*

Tubbo was an odd kid. Technoblade was sure of it. His mannerisms were similar to Wilbur’s. He was usually quiet, and felt like he needed to pay everyone back. Tommy was almost the opposite of him. A loud, inconsiderate pest.

Technoblade was more worried about Tubbo then Tommy. Wilbur was bad, and the way Phil treated him was awful. Tubbo was probably in a similar situation. Technoblade mustered up the courage and asked him.

“Hey Tubbo, you doing okay?” Technoblade asked him as he sat next to him near a tree. They were resting for the day so they could go farther distances later. “Uh yeah, why?” Tubbo responded, skeptically.

Technoblade said “Mhmm, kiddo. Y’know, when I was your age I was doing blood rituals and beating up pirates. You do that?” Tubbo giggled and said “Maybe.” While smiling. Technoblade smiled fondly.

Tommy seemed really attached to Carl, as he couldn’t be away from him for more then 2 minutes. Carl liked him too, and liked being around him. One night, when Technoblade was doing patrol and came back, he saw Tommy.

Tommy was curled up next to Carl, who was also sleeping. Tommy’s head was on the base of Carl’s neck. Carl was curled around Tommy, to protect him. Technoblade smiled and his vision flickered to Wilbur.

Wilbur was leaning on the next tree and Tubbo was next to him, leaning on him. They were curled up next to each other for warmth. Technoblade sat down next to Wilbur, and leaned on the other side of the tree. 

He was asleep a few moments later. Maybe these kids weren’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno’s literally a grandpa cat
> 
> Edit: Tommy and Tubbo are 4, Wilbur is 8, Technoblade is OOOO and so are Dream and Phil.


	13. THE VOICES 2 ELECTRIC BOOGALOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade helps the kids get into the village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys!! Thanks for 2000 hits and a whole lot of kudos and bookmarks!

Technoblade stopped at the village that Dream’s temple was in. It was known for housing dark magic and horrors the human mind couldn’t describe. He figured he could drop the kids off at the temple, or outside while he did his mission. 

He was against leaving the kids in an orphanage or a daycare. They could escape before he came to pick them up. Once he was able to see the guarded gate and the stone walls of the village, he ushered the kids behind a tree and sat down.

Once they were all beyond the sight of the guards, Technoblade began thinking on how he could get in. Nether creatures were not common. He was depicted as a humanoid in the media, so he couldn’t use his reputation as a key.

Wilbur hugged the plush close to his chest while Technoblade looked like he was thinking. Tubbo was scrunched up next to him to stay out of view of the guards. Tommy had his elbow on Technoblade’s knee, and was tucked into his side.

When Technoblade came up with a plan, but he didn’t want the kids to watch. “Hey kids, keep hiding behind the tree until I say. They might see you.” Wilbur nodded and wrapped his arms around Tubbo and Tommy and huddled with them behind the tree.

Technoblade took his sword out of his cloak, and the noise alerted the guards. “Hey! You! Get out of here, ya freak!” One yelled. Technoblade looked back at the kids, they were now huddled closer and looked scared.

Technoblade sighed, and charged at the guards. He stabbed and slashed until he couldn’t hear their screams. The voices were surprisely quiet, and the only times they spoke were about the kids. Understandable.

The blood splattered on the gate and the ground. He liked blood. He snapped himself out of his small haze and looked at the bodies. There was more blood then he expected, and also more stab wounds.

He picked up the bodies, a few organs spilling out of the red abyss of their flesh. He threw them as far away as possible. He didn’t want the kids to see. The kids were still huddled behind the tree. Wilbur had covered their ears and sang when they got scared.

Once Technoblade had checked behind the tree, Tommy and Tubbo were tucked into both sides of Wilbur, and Wilbur was tearing up. Tubbo and Tommy were trying to make him laugh and they were sometimes successful. 

“C’mon kids, let’s go in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily updates to distract myself from real life!


	14. Im so evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur realizes what Technoblade did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I’m gonna be posting something else later today so keep an eye out for that.

Wilbur took his hands off of their ears and said “Tubbo, Tommy, cover your eyes. There’s a surprise I wanna show you.” Tommy said “Big man, I just heard screams. I’m not a cannibal.” Tubbo chuckled and put his hand over his eyes.

Wilbur glared at Tommy “Tommy, hand over eyes. Right now.” Tommy scoffed and put his hand over his eyes. Wilbur smiled and pat him on the shoulder. Technoblade was still waiting patiently, leaning on the tree.

Once Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur stood up off of the dirt, Technoblade said to Wilbur “Put your hand over your eyes.” Wilbur shook his head and put both his hands on Tubbo and Tommy’s shoulder. 

“Wilbur, hand over eyes.” Technoblade said. Wilbur sighed and put his hand over his eyes. Technoblade smiled and went behind them. He guided them across the gate “Hey big T? It’s fucking slimy.” Technoblade rolled his eyes.

Once they were a distance away from the gate, Technoblade stood near the inner gate and took his hand off Wilbur’s back. “Uncover your eyes. We’re gonna visit someone.” They uncovered their eyes and Wilbur tried to look back.

Technoblade covered his eyes with his hand. Wilbur said, annoyed “Techie, ya bitch lemme go!” Technoblade was about to speak, when he noticed Tubbo was scaling the inner wall. Tommy was cheering him on “Yeah! You go big T!”

Technoblade grabbed Wilbur’s arm and dragged him to the wall. Tubbo was only about 7 feet up the wall, so Technoblade could grab him by the waist and pull him down. 

When Technoblade was near the wall and let go of his arm, Wilbur looked back at the outer gate. The ground was drenched in blood and the gate was splattered with the same thing. Wilbur was scared. Was Technoblade hurt? 

Technoblade was holding Tubbo by the armpits while he made grabby hands at the inner wall “Techno! Let me in you bastard!” Tubbo complained. Technoblade was going to keep silent until he heard a quiet “Techie, what did you do?”

Technoblade held Tubbo and looked back. Wilbur was standing a few feet away and his facial expression was distraught. “Techno, there were guards right? Did they hurt you?” Tubbo and Tommy went silent.

“Big T, did they hurt you?” Tommy asked, from behind him. He was fiddling with the end of his shirt, looking sad. Technoblade was about to answer them, when he saw a guard, aiming a crossbow.

Right at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you guys so much for almost 3000 hits! That’s a lot of people holy shit


	15. Dudududu dooo dudududu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I overslept again, have this

Technoblade was about to duck, when the guard released and the arrow shot him in the head. He was knocked out while Tommy yelled and Tubbo scaled the outer wall, going after the guard.

Wilbur just stood there, he couldn’t move. He was terrified. What if Technoblade dies, what if they get captured? He was snapped out of his thoughts by the scream of a man. It was followed by a crunch and heavy footsteps.

He managed to move and turned his head in the direction of the sound. A tall pale creature covered in blood was bounding the outer wall’s surface, towards his direction. Tubbo was running after him, partially covered in blood.

Dream had heard about the weird pig man near the town, and they had seen the guards rushing towards the middle of the walls. They knew Technoblade was visiting them, but they didn’t expect two more kids.

They didn’t care, they were too busy running for him while ignoring a weird goat kid. Once they could jump down, they did and shook the earth. They could see the walls shake and they could hear the yelling of guards.

They didn’t care, and immediately walked towards Technoblade, alerting a human child in the process. The child immediately went on the defensive and yelling at them “Hey, you weird green bastard! B-back away motherfucker!”

Dream, still crouched, picked up the child, to their protest, and plopped them down to the side. Dream then put their hands under Technoblade’s head and the back of his knees and picked him up.

Technoblade still had the arrow in his head, and it was dripping crimson on to the stone bricks. Dream could not pluck it out because then Technoblade would die of blood loss. They turned to the angry one, and said “Tell your friends to come with.”

Tommy was scared by it, but immediately turned towards Wilbur and said “Hey Will, we gotta go with Big man over here so Techno doesn’t die.” Wilbur nodded and yelled to Tubbo, who was scaling down the wall “Hey Tubbo, we gotta go!”

Tubbo nodded and jumped down, and winced at the pain in his ankles. He limped over to Wilbur, who supported him. Dream motioned for them to follow them, and started walking to the inner gate, and walked sideways to get through.

The kids did the same and they started running to catch up to Dream. Dream had to speedwalk in order to get to the temple as fast as possible. Once the kids caught up to Dream, they held on to Dream’s cloak. 

They had to avoid guards to avoid further bloodshed and possible capture. They mostly stayed in alleys and sometimes empty streets. Once they reached a small, tudor house with a smoking chimney, Dream motioned for one of the children to open the door. Tommy walked forward and opened the door.

Once the door was open, they all stepped in and saw the inside of a massive white cathedral. It looked to be made out of quartz. There was a massive statue in the back, which had a few tents near it. There were clothing lines and washing basins.

There were torches, a medical area and an area looked to be made for cooking. Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo were mesmerized. They had never seen a cathedral. Dream walked forward and said “Go get some food, I have to go get Puffy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired rn, remember to kudos or bookmark or something


	16. Puffy pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to Puffy for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom puffy mom puffy

“But Technoblade’s hurt!” Cried Wilbur. He wanted to make sure he was gonna be okay.Dream was still carrying Technoblade, who was still passed out. Dream sighed and said “Okay, c’mon kids.”

Tubbo grabbed Tommy and Wilbur’s arms and rushed after Dream. Dream headed towards the medical area, looking for Puffy. Puffy was the master cleric and could heal Technoblade.

The medical area was a small area near the back. It was walled off via clothling lines and cloth. The beds inside were piles of blankets and there were potion stands and racks for medical supplies and materials for potions. 

Once Dream was within distance of the area, they pushed open the cloth and saw Puffy.

Puffy was a woman, with the head and facial features of a sheep, but the body of a woman. Her horns were that of a ram’s. She had an antique pirate hat and an intricate green worship robe. It was tied to her waist by white wrappings.

The robe had the silhouette of a perfectly carved emerald from the chest region to the end of the stomach. She had black jean shorts with a few stitches. She had no shoes, exposing her hooves.

She was examining potions and bottling the acceptable ones. She was wearing goggles for protection. She was sitting on a free medical bed near a potion stand on the ground far from where Dream entered.

Dream walked into the room with Technoblade and said “Puffy, we have a problem.” Puffy looked over and yelled “Oh my god! That poor man!” Puffy put down all her potions carefully and rushed over to Dream.

Puffy ushered Dream over to the nearest medical bed where they put down Technoblade. Puffy went over to the nearest rack and picked out bandages to wrap around Technoblade’s head.

Puffy examined Technoblade’s head and shook him awoke. When Technoblade woke up, Puffy went over to the rack and got a regen potion. “Where the heck am I?” Technoblade rasped “Where are the kids?” 

Dream said “They’re outside, they can’t see you like this.” Once Puffy was back with the potion she said “Technoblade, you have to drink this.” She uncorked it and put it on his mouth and he started drinking.

Once he was done, Puffy took the potion bottle back to the rack and got out the bandages. She went back and started wrapping his forehead in bandages. Once she was done, Technoblade passed out.

Dream was worried, did he lack blood? Dream went to put a hand on his shoulder, when Puffy said “Duckling, he’s fine. It’s an effect of the potion to help them suppress the pain.”

Dream nodded and folded his legs. He scrunched up and the kids came in. “We heard Techie talking, is he okay?” Wilbur said, in the front. Puffy looked at them “Uh, yeah kids. He’s fine, he just needs to sleep.” The kids nodded and Wilbur came forward and looked at Technoblade. 

“I’ve never seen him sleeping before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO I’m so fucking tired man my cat is loafing on my piano
> 
> Also I wrote a smut fic should I publish it
> 
> It might take a few days or hours but just let me know


	17. Sorry m8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short.

After Technoblade woke up, he remembered bandages around his head, and the kids. Where were the kids? He sat up and cautiously put a hand to his forehead.

He felt warm wrappings. As he trailed his hand closer to the wound, he winced and gasped at the pain. He alerted the figure next to him.

Dream shook awoke at the sound of pain, and looked over at Technoblade. He was sitting up, and was touching his wound.

Dream grabbed his wrist swiftly and set it down. Technoblade was startled, but calmed down when it was Dream. 

“Dream, where are we?” Technoblade asked. He was, in lack of a better word, scared. Dream replied “The temple.” 

Technoblade snarled “Yeah, like that narrows it down.” Dream scoffed and sat up “The kids are with Bad. They think he’s cool.”

Technoblade laughed “Yeah, there aren’t that used to humanoids, much less none humans.” Dream nodded and crouched up. 

Dream slid open the cloth and went to talk to Puffy. Technoblade figured he should go see the kids, tell them he’s fine and not to worry.

He starts to stand, but his limbs are weak. He figures he had been asleep, so his limbs decided to fall asleep as well.

He stood to full height eventually, and weakly walked through the cloth and headed to find the kids.

Wilbur was talking to Bad, a demon cook with a cool imp friend named Skeppy. Bad was very tall, 9’6 to be exact. Skeppy was 2’2 and was on Bad’s shoulder.

“Language, you muffinhead.” He said, every time Tommy, Tubbo, Skeppy or Wilbur cursed. He was peculiar for a demon from one of the 9 rings of hell.

He was about to keep speaking, maybe goad at the demon until he saw Technoblade. His forehead was wrapped in bandages and he looked tired.

“Techie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna go do things now


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade and the kids reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t keep track of time have whatever this is

Bad turned his head towards the pig man. He looked happy. Bad smiled fondly as Wilbur ran to Technoblade and almost tackled him. Skeppy scoffed and pulled on Bad’s ear.

“Bad, pay attention to me!” Skeppy yelled near his ear. Skeppy was needy and stubborn. Bad replied “Yeah, yeah. You muffinhead.” As he laid out his hand for Skeppy to land on.

Wilbur was hugging Technoblade like he was about to get assassinated in a week. Technoblade awkwardly pat Wilbur on the back. “Uh, hey kid.” Technoblade said, nervously.

Wilbur looked up at him, his face was a mix between sadness and glee. Wilbur hugged him tighter and Technoblade picked him up by the waist “Okay, that’s enough of that kiddo.”

Technoblade set him down beside him and Tommy and Tubbo came up to him. Tubbo tugged on his cloak “Uh, Techno, are you okay?” Technoblade nodded as Dream walked up behind him.

Dream tapped Technoblade on the shoulder and startled him. “Dream, can you not?” Technoblade snarled. Dream laughed “Yeah, yeah. Uhh, you were supposed to be doing a mission right?”

Technoblade replied “Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to kudos or something I’m tired


	19. P̵̘͔͈͕̤͙̞̗͑́͛̄̾̆̓̆̏̐ͅH̶̢̡̡̻͓̻͓̞̺̯͈̙̪̞̦́͐̅̂͒́̎̎̾̈́̉͒̃̓͝I̸͔̮̲̬̓̅̐̈́̄̒̈́̌̚͠͝͠͝L̵̘͍̦̄̍́́̆́͌͗́̀̚̕Z̵̨̢̹̀͂̄́̎͒͋A̵̝͕͈̓ ̸̡̞̘̼̫̒͐͋͋̈́̽̔̇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza find something in the forest.
> 
> I’m gonna be going on a little break after this for more projects, I might change my schedule as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad philza minecraft

Phil was sad, to say the least. Technoblade left in the middle of the night, with Wilbur. He didn’t know where they went, they were probably never coming back.

Phil was walking in the forest. The leaves crinkled under his feet as his folded wings bumped the tree bark. Gentle snow fell down and piled on his hat and his shoulders.

Phil was tired, he had projects, he had hobbies, right? Phil was about to walk away from the forest and force himself to be productive when he heard a whisper.

“What’s troubling you, Mister?” 

Phil whipped around and saw a small humanoid creature. It was a fairy. The fairy pulsed with magic as it slowly tried to fly towards him.

The fairy was almost pelted with a snowflake and fell to the forest floor. Phil rushed over and scooped the fairy into his palms.

He could finally get a look at it. It had dull grey eyes, and shining blonde hair. It’s skin had webs of ice on it’s joints. It was wearing a dress made of a autumn leaf, which was sewed to fit it.

Phil poked it with his ring finger and it jolted awake. “M-Mister, I’m cold.” It said. Phil smiled and said “Do you have a colony?” The fairy weakly shook it’s head and leaned on Phil’s hand.

Phil closed his hands around the fairy and walked out of the forest. The poor thing looked freezing. Once Phil had seen the homey lights of Technoblade’s cabin, he started running.

He trekked through the tundra as snow fell on his back and on his wings. He needed to get it home, he didn’t want it to die. 

Once he was on the stone steps, he walked up and opened the door with his mouth. He had learned to do it after a few kidnappings.

Once he was inside, he closed the door and opened his palms again. The fairy was curled up, and still looked cold.

Phil poked the fairy again, and it sleepily opened it’s dull eyes. It looked up at him, then proceeded to look around.

“Mister, where are we?” It said, looking at the fireplace. Phil shifted it on to one hand and said “Well, we’re at my mate’s house. I didn’t wanna see you die.” It nodded and said “Mister, can we go over to the warm thing?” 

“Of course, you need to warm anyway.” Phil approved. He walked over and held out his hands on his lap so the fairy could get warmer.

The fairy stared at the fire. “I like this warm thing.” Phil smiled fondly as it’s eyes sparkled as the fire danced around it’s logs. He was going to like this company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy philza minecraft


	20. Philza moinecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds something out about fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again.   
> also the fairies are the chat. Yeah.

Phil had enjoyed having the fairy around. It helped him forage, and was also good at magic. Phil had decided to start reading up on fairies to see if he was taking care of it properly.

He had a scroll on fairies that had been sitting on the shelves for a few decades. He decided that he would blow off the dust and save the hassle of stealing one. He sat on the floor while the fairy was experimenting with potions next to him.

He opened the scroll, being greeted with a hyper realistic sketch of a fairy. He looked to the side and saw fancy cursive. It was barely legible, but Phil managed. He read that if you find a fairy without a hive, other lone fairies come.

He figured the fairy would be happy to have company, or that they have a hive but they forgot where it was. Stuff like that happened, he thought. He put down the scroll and was about to help the fairy with potions when he saw something.

A little fairy wriggling through the trap doors. 

Phil raced over to the trap door and crouched down to meet it face to face “Mate, who are you?”

The fairy shrugged and said “I dunno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had the drink iced coffee, panic attack song stuck in my head.  
> Also I got like 4 hours of sleep and I’m renewing my work schedule 🙃


	21. Idunno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade goes off for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like am gonna fucking vomit. Take this chap

After a few days of hospitalization, Technoblade was preparing to go to his mission. He had talked with Dream about the kids staying here with Puffy. Technoblade still had bandages on his head.

Technoblade was putting on his armor in his medical room while Dream watched him, making sure he didn’t mess up. Dream kneeled down on Technoblade’s medical bed and watched as Technoblade put on his chest plate.

“Techno, are you sure you can go alone?” Dream asked, cocking their head. Technoblade scoffed and said “Yes, and you might be too much for them to handle.” Dream laughed.

Technoblade put on his armor legs and his boots while Dream still watched intently. Technoblade said to Dream after he was done “Dream, take good care of the kids.” And left the room.

Wilbur was making fun of Skeppy when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Technoblade was coming out of his medical room. He turned towards the medical area and did indeed see Technoblade.

Wilbur stood up and raced over to talk to him. Wilbur crashed into him and held on to Technoblade while his face was smushed against the netherite. Technoblade awkwardly pat him on the back.

“Woah kid, you ok?” Technoblade asked as he rubbed Wilbur’s head. Wilbur nodded and said “Can I come with you?” While looking up at him. Technoblade sighed and kneeled down to be level with him.

“You’re gonna get hurt, stay with Tommy and Tubbo.” Technoblade said, smiling fondly. Wilbur pouted and was about to run back to Tommy when he felt a tug on his sweater.

“Wilbur, Tommy’s trying to eat Skeppy.” Tubbo said, nervously. Wilbur looked back and saw Bad restraining Tommy while Skeppy was clinging to his ankle. Wilbur said “Oh shit.” Before racing towards Tommy. 

Tubbo stood there, looking at Technoblade. Technoblade shifted nervously. Tubbo spoke before he made it too awkward “Stay alive.” Before he went back over to Wilbur. That’s so considerate, Technoblade thought sarcastically.

Technoblade walked over to the door that led out of the temple, and slowly opened it. It was still in the town. He walked out starting going towards his mission.

Ranboo woke up from his nap in his tent. His tent had a pile of blankets near his feet. They were messier then he remembered. He sat up and felt surprisedly weak. He saw the weak light of the lantern on the other side of the tent.

Ranboo crawled out of his tent and was immediately met with Puffy. Puffy pulled him up and started fussing over him. “You were asleep for so long! I thought you died!” She said once.

Puffy guided him over to the kitchen area where she got some soup for him. She handed him the steaming soup and he started eating. He was surprised how hungry he was.

When he handed Puffy back his bowl, she said “You missed a lot. Techno came here with like, 3 kids.” Ranboo cocked his head at that. He murmured “Kids?” Puffy nodded and put his bowl on the rack near the cauldron.

Puffy pointed towards 3 scrawny kids, 2 arguing over something small. The goat one seemed to have noticed him and was looking at Ranboo with stars in his eyes. Puffy giggled when she noticed. 

Ranboo fidgeted as the goat one came over towards him and started staring at him. Puffy stifled a laugh and said “I think he likes you.” Ranboo looked at her and rasped “You think?”

The kid seemed to notice and starting bleating. Ranboo froze and starting panicking as Puffy almost doubled over laughing. The kid bleated for a few moments before he started head butting Ranboo’s knee. 

Wilbur heard bleating from the kitchen area and looked over. Tubbo was head butting a tall enderman looking kid. Wilbur walked over and pulled Tubbo back. Wilbur said, apologetically “Sorry, this is a Tubbo moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO  
> We’re half way there  
> OwO  
> *notices your bulge there*


	22. get kneed son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade goes on his mission and a few things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small dose chapters for a few I think. Gotta work a schedule someday. Maybe a big one in a few idk

Technoblade was supposed to bomb a cult doing a ritual in an abandoned warehouse near the heart of the village. He made sure to grab an invisibility potion before he left the temple, so he was good to go he supposed.

He stepped out the door and uncorked the potion. He swished it around and chugged it as fast as possible. He figured wearing his armor was safer then being completely invisible.

Technoblade stayed in shady alleys and was practically tethered to the walls of homes. He made sure to be as unnoticeable as possible, which is hard when you look like floating netherite armor.

He was at the warehouse a few hours later, and he could barely see the sunset through all the homes. He slunk over to the rickety warehouse walls and leaned on his back against them.

Technoblade watched as the cult members arrived one by one as he slowly grabbed the TNT out of his pocket. He reminded himself “Not yet.” He waited until he could hear chanting.

The moment they started speaking rhythmically he went to the warehouse doors and broke them open with his axe. He made a hole big enough for his hand and the TNT, so he lit it and threw it in.

The screams and yells of the cultists filled the night air and provided paranoia to others near them. Technoblade was about to turn around and book it when someone kicked the back of his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technowoblade   
> Towommy  
> Phowoilza  
> Wilowobur  
> Tuowobbo  
> Ranowoboo  
> Funowody


	23. The Fire And Screams Of The Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade finds himself in a hot mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I got a spark of motivation from an anon reuploading break my skin and drain me  
> Second, actual title pog  
> Third, GUESS WHO’S BACK, BACK AGAIN

Technoblade fell on his front, and put his elbows forward to take the blow. He quickly twisted around and tried to get up, but was kicked to the ground. Technoblade blinked enough to clear his eyes.

He saw a cultist wearing deep green robes with the silhouette of an emerald spanning to the top of their chest to their waist. Their leather boot crushed on to his chest. Their face was shadowed by the massive hood on their face.

Technoblade was not surprised, he was however offended. “That’s rude.” Technoblade murmured. The cultist shoved their boot harder and said “Shut it, monster.” Technoblade chuckled.

Technoblade noticed that instead of the cultists coming to the one that was crushing him and helping him, they instead scattered and ran. Cowards, Technoblade thought to himself.

Technoblade huffed and put a large hand around the ankle of the cultist, lifted it and shoved his arm backwards. The cultist fell forward over his head and landed just above his head.

The cultist yelped as Technoblade got up, walked over him and started lighting more TNT to set the warehouse on fire. The cultist sprung up and tried to pull him back, but it was too late. 

Technoblade lit the spare TNT in an instant, feeling something grab his cloak and pull it hard, and threw it through the door which was now open from the running cultists. Technoblade stepped back and watched the TNT set the ritual ablaze.

Cinders flickered and seemed to wave over to them. The cultist walked forward over to the small crater that the TNT landed in, which sparked a fire. Technoblade followed them, hoping to push them in for laughs.

Technoblade went beside them, and didn’t hear the running footsteps behind, and didn’t expect the harsh shove from behind to push him into the flaming crater.

Technoblade fell in with a scream, and the last thing he heard before his hearing was consumed by the sounds of crackling and sizzling was “Good job, Quackity.” The fire seared at his exposed skin, and provided a horrible heat to the skin inside the armor.

Before he passed out from the fire that he couldn’t see through, he heard earth cracking footsteps, running and a hellish screech. After that, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll flesh out Quackity later, I say. Never, I will.  
> Also since piglins aren’t really fire resistant techno isn’t really fire res sooo fight me.  
> Also you have to scroll this time to read the entire thing :D Edit:nvm ao3 you suck nerd go get bent nerd


	24. filler Dream POV of last chap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the internet taught you more body positivity then your parents did 😫👌✨✨✨❤️  
> Again this is filler cuz I’m writing blocked but i made this to say HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE 6000 HITS AND 300 KUDOS  
> Thank y’all so much!

Dream knew that things would go wrong, they had an experience with the cult a few years back and they were very tricky. They decided to follow Technoblade to make sure he wasn’t going to die.

They jumped from roof to roof, terrifying nearby children and making adults scream. He enjoyed terror, it was fun, not from them however. It was better with blood. They shook the town with both screams and their feet.

Shingles fell and scraped on the ground. Dream heard screaming and crackling in the distance. Dream ran as fast as they could. They needed run as fast as possible, they knew it was Technoblade.

After a few moments, he reached what was the warehouse. A small crater and a lot of wood and other debris was where it was. He saw Technoblade falling into the crater full of fire.

A person in a cloak was pushing him in, and another person with the same cloak came up to them and congratulated them. Dream was filled with indescribable fury. They pounded down on the ground and let out a hellish roar.

The people started running around the crater and Dream could care less about them. They needed to save Technoblade. Dream ran over to the crater and crouched down even more and scooped Technoblade out of the crater.

His clothes were burnt and so was his flesh. Dream felt bad and stood up, cradling him like a small child. They were going to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your all legally obligated to go take care of your health now, I don’t make all the laws expect for 99.9% of them.  
> Go drink some water or take a nap now unless your in class or scuba diving don’t die please

**Author's Note:**

> it’s tough to be a god!
> 
> There will be more and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
